


It's So Hard by madam_minnie

by madam_minnie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-11
Updated: 2013-06-11
Packaged: 2017-12-14 15:22:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/838418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madam_minnie/pseuds/madam_minnie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"How... how are you still... oh Merlin's ghost that's good... hard?" James panted as Remus tweaked a nipple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's So Hard by madam_minnie

  
[It's So Hard](viewstory.php?sid=4096) by [madam_minnie](viewuser.php?uid=2)  


  
Summary:  "How... how are you still... oh Merlin's ghost that's good... hard?" James panted as Remus tweaked a nipple.  
"Lupine tendencies," Remus winked.  
Categories: The Broomshed > Drabbles Characters:  Remus Lupin, James Potter  
Genres:  Drabble, PWP  
Time Period:  None  
Warnings:  Alternate Universe, Slash, Strong Language, Strong Sexual Content  
Challenges: None  
Series: None  
Chapters:  1 Completed: Yes   
Word count: 370 Read: 320  
Published: 03/15/2007 Updated: 03/15/2007 

It's So Hard by madam_minnie

Author's Notes:

Written for [](http://dream-wia-dream.livejournal.com/profile)[**dream_wia_dream**](http://dream-wia-dream.livejournal.com/) on a whim as pure PWP smutty smut-smut.  


Remus threw his head back, his hips pressed forward, burying himself deeper inside James who bit into his palm as he felt the hot cream ooze from him. He liked to bottom to Remus, but knowing about Remus' proclivities toward exhibitionism and the likelihood that he had not cast a silencing charm, he muffled his moan with his fist.

Remus' amber locks fell wildly around his face and still buried within James, he leaned forward and captured James' lips in a chaste kiss.

"You can moan, you know?" he says smiling at his lover. "I like to hear you come apart," he whispered against his ear, grinding his hips against James'.

James' eyes rolled back in his head as Remus pressed against his prostate, his cock semi-erect inside him.

"How... how are you still... oh Merlin's ghost that's good... hard?" James panted as Remus tweaked a nipple.

"Lupine tendencies," Remus winked.

"Well, can you move those lupine tendencies?" James asked rolling his hips and climbing higher up on Remus' torso with his thighs.

"You mean, you want more?" Remus asked thrusting hard.

"Just... oh fuck... no bruises..." James gasped, meeting Remus' thrusts and reaching for his aching cock.

Watching James tug on his cock, his head thrown back, moaning a litany of curses and pleas for more, Remus felt himself swell inside his lover and gripping his thin hips, he pounded fiercely into him.

"Like this?" Remus asked.

"Just... like... ohhhhhh.... more... fuck me Remus... fuck me Remus... oh fuck meeeee..." He came, his eyes clenched shut and his mouth open in a silent scream.

Gripping James' shoulders and pressing his body flush against James', Remus pounded into his best friend's arse hard and fast until at last, his face buried in James' neck, he came hard almost howling his release.

In the common room, five flights up, Lily Evans paced in front of the fireplace and whirled on Peter as he came in.

"Where's Potter?" she hissed.

"Dunno... don't care... he could be shagging Remus for all I care," the blond boy replied and taking the steps two at a time, he threw himself on the bed and muttered about always being left out of the good stuff.

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://www.thequidditchpitch.org/viewstory.php?sid=4096>  



End file.
